


Sweetie Belles Cum House Surprise

by DiverseMaterials



Category: My Little Pony Tales, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiverseMaterials/pseuds/DiverseMaterials





	1. Gumballz

It was a wierdly warm wet day in the white town of ponyville. Wherefore six candy colored fillies waddled along the widely walked wiggly path. Whereupon an ugly fat pink one knocked at the door of a house shaped tastelessly like a birthday cake with a giant sweet dispenser on top which had burtonesque candy swirls and fake lollipops protruding from different angles. Why it could have been designed by a madpony or a foal molester or both. While she knocked an orange foal looked around at some ridiculously pink playground equipment, the designers of the house and environs clearly completely stereotyped little girls and had no idea how to entertain them.

  "I've been knocking and she hasn't answered her door." sayeth the ugly pink one, known in some circles as Pinkie Pie.

"Give it here, I have good knockers." Wheretofore the orange foal referred to hence as Scootaloo started slamming against the door with her tiny tits.

  "Sweetie Belle open up!" she wheedled.

"OPEN UP LAPD!" shouted a disembodied voice. Weirded out the fillies look around, puzzled but then proceedeth to open the door and pop their heads round one by one in a synchronised fashion. Wisely they refrained from rushing in but opened the door to the full extent.

  "Why would Sweetie Belle invite us to her house if she isn't even home?" said a white filly whose mane looked like orange and red dreadlocks.

  Scootaloo eyed her cautiously. "The buck are you!?"

  She seemed upset, "I'm Toolaroola, I paint things."

  Scootaloo sniffed, "Never seen you before. Also why the heck do you look so different Cheerilee, whats with the bunches?"

  "I'm not sure," said the young Cheerilee, "But its something to do with dimensions. Oh hay a tape recorder!"

Cheerilee went to a table with a horrible plastic spreadsheet with a yellow crosshatch design and pressed the play button of a tape recorder that had been placed upon it.

  Wherewithall a voice emitted from said recorder "Hello fillies, I want to play a game, you need to find me this is true, to help you along I have some left some clues. For too long you have been brainless retards with no personality, in order to progress in the game sacrifices must be made."

   A low chuckle sounded.

  "When you see me with your own eyes, you will get a sweet surprise."

  "Who elses freakin eyes would they be seeing you with!?" shouted the disembodied voice.

  "Woah, this tape was left by Sweetie Belle," said the grey flying fairy pony who shall be called Cherry Pop.

  "Cool Beans!" said Scootaloo before trumping loudly.

  Pinkie Pie hushed her.

  The tape continued, "now my little pony team, find the first clue in the place where I dream."

  "Dur dur dur, where dur place where dur dream at?" said Pinkie Pie.

  "IN A BED COS THAT'S WHERE YOU SLEEP DUMB SHIT!" yelled the disembodied voice.

  "Hay I know" wheedled Cherry Pop. Wired, she zoomed through a door to the left and entered the bedroom, the others followed her in.

  Another tape recorder had been left on the bed. Cherry Pop pressed the play button.

  "The next clue may be found on what goes up and down and round and round."

  "A dick?" ventured the disembodied voice.

"That is correct," boomed a voice from a loudspeaker. All the ponies were puzzled and scratched at their manes with their fat hooves, their manes looked like strings of play dough that had been stuck onto them.

  "I know!" shouted Scootaloo. "I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know!"

  "Good grief that is irritating as fuck," said the disembodied voice.

  "Are you gonna let us know?" said a pointlessly puzzled Pinkie Pie.

  "The Elevator!" yelled Scootaloo.

  "No really, it was a dick."

  Willfully ignoring the hints, the ponies rushed to the elevator doors and pressed the summoning button.

  Whereupon the doors opened with a cloud of dramatic steam and there in the center was Sweetie Belle flanked by two stallions, Caramel and Filthy Rich.

  "Well done ponies, now its time to learn some facts of life." Sweetie Belle looked different, she had a green swirly design on both cheeks.

  Warily the ponies backed away as Sweetie pressed a button sealing the room.

  "The next clues are etched on microtape and wrapped around the sperm cells of these stallions, you'll need an electron microscope to view them."

  "But we found you already," said a green pony.

  "and you are?" inquired Sweetie Belle.

  "Well lets see, my mane and tail are multiple colors and I have these dainty little shoes so yeah."

  Sweetie Belle blinked and then pulled out a large cannon and shot her. There was a loud bang and cloud of smoke as the green pony slammed into the far wall with a huge hole in her chest. Sweetie Belle walked up and blasted her with a flamethrower reducing her to soot and small cinders.

  "OK then" remarked the disembodied voice.

  Sweetie Belle turned round, "As I was saying, the game is in no way over, I said you will get a sweet surprise not that the game would be over. You will continue hunting for clues, you will need to extract the sperm cells from these stallions. Like I said a sacrifice must be made, you will be sacrificing your virginity!"

  "But those are expensive," wheedled Pinkie Pie

"Hardcore reproduction will commence immediately, Scootaloo and Cherry Pop first."

  "Dammit this is a clop. I am outta here," said the disembodied voice before disappearing at the speed of sound.

  Sweetie Belle headed back to the elevator and then stopped. "Almost forgot," she pulled a small sack out and blew what seemed like special stardust over the five remaining ponies.  Then she went to the elevator, doors closed while Caramel and Filthy tied the aforementioned fillies with rope to the bed.

  "Ow!" yelled Scootaloo as Caramel tore into her doughnut hole with his giggle stick.

  Filthy Rich prepared to pop the cherry of Cherry Pop as he guided his mighty stallion sausage to her gray piss flaps and the one eyed bishop headbutted the entrance of the nuns vestibule.

  Caramel started pounding his piss pipe into Scootaloos salmon slit. She clenched down on the cunt plunger as vibrations of ecstasy rolled through her.

  Cherry Pop cried out as she took in the love lollipop through her beef curtains. The tenderloin truncheon thrust rythmically as she quaked like a spastic.

  The potty pinkie pie was pissed. She turned to Toolaroola even though she had no clue who she was, "This surprise don't seem too sweet to me," she wheedled.

  A slight change seemed to be coming over them though as the stardust on them glistened brighter and brighter.

  The two fillies on the bed got into it, the nuns in the vestibule admitted the bishop and the bishop administered unto them holy water in great quantities.


	2. A thing that happened

Toolaroola and Cheerilee stared at the gasping fillies on the bed and became excited. Toolaroola starting tooling with her tiny tool to get her tuna tunnel tears flowing.

  Pinkie Pie learned how to play stinky pinky in order to get her minge mucus moving.

  The two stallions finished up with the fillies. "Who's ready to take a turn?"

  "Me me me!" all the ponies lunged forward.

  The stallions took Pinkie Pie and Toolaroola next. They told Cheerilee that if she didn't start dialling the rotary phone to get her fallopian fish stock flowing then her wonder down under would resemble a bucket of smashed crabs.

  Caramel rammed his wensleydale wand into Pinkie Pies smush mitten while Filthy Rich showed Toola his ruler and measured her velcro triangle before proceeding to hammer her cod canyon.

  While that was going on Scootaloo and Cherry Pop investigated the elevator. Cherry Pop thought that they should go down in it to see where it led.  As they saw that the other ponies were extremely busy doing the horizontal polka they decided they might as well.

  Down in the elevator they went. The doors opened at the bottom and they stepped out. An ominous green light flooded the basement and steam seemed to be floating around from nowhere in particular.

  "Hello!" said a posh male voice. Two stallions were standing on a small platform amidst the steam.

  "The buck are you?" said Scootaloo.

The stallion bowed doffing a brown felt hat. "I'm candy cane," he said indicating his cutie mark which was indeed a candy cane. "And this," he said, pointing at the flashy looking stallion with a gelled mane next to him, "is a good friend of mine Filly Buster. I am completely mad and he is a foal fondler."

  "Well that makes sense," said Scootaloo.

  "Up the elevator with you now, you naughty sexy fat ponies. There's a party going on upstairs that we don't want to miss."

  All four of them went back into the elevator and went back to the naughty room.

All five of them were at it now, Candy Cane straddled Cheerilee and thrust aside her spam castanets with his master of ceremonies. Filly Buster sent long dong silver so far into Cherry Pops' clunge pool his clock weights banged up against the entrance.

  Filthy Rich took Pinkie Pie's cakehole and introduced it to his one eyed milkman, while Toolaroola hoofed his chin pounders and his jebend. Pinkie Pie choked and coughed up the baby batter as it flooded into her.

  Strange little Scootaloo thought it was over but Caramels greasy kebab skewer had other ideas. He plunged his ramrod into her herring hole. The vigorous pounding and thrusting got her spurging sex wee like greased shit off a shiny shovel.

  She started to buck her legs so as to massage his veiny quim prod with her hot pocket. The sexy stimulation started brewing the vibrant testicle tea, whipping it up, making it froth, his man berries expanded and the thrusting picked up pace as he prepared to spew forth.

  She clamped down hard, massaging using her stomach muscles. Caramel grinned at the response he was getting from her chlamydia canal.They were both sweating like a midget nun at a penguin shoot as his balls reached boiling point.

  He pulled his skeleton king out as he orgasmed massively. Blasting the baby gravy over her like an overfilled kettle that had boiled over and was doing a mexican dance. She was absolutely covered in it, it was all over her.

  Filthy Rich manically thrust his cervix cigar into the Pinkie Pies' pink velvet sausage wallet while she fondled his salty protein grapes. The hammering left her vertical garden resembling a badly wrapped kebab. He pulled out and his bald-headed yogurt slinger coated Pinkie Pie from head to foot with gentlemans relish.

  Having done that he then proceeded to raid her chocolate starfish.

Candy Cane was having a wonderful time with Cheerilee. Her throat was so full of thrill drill and Da Vinci load, the cock snot was slobbering down her chin and onto her chesticles. She was left to flick the bean while her mouth tasted his all-beef thermometer. He finished slamming her throat and proceeded to plough her oxo orifice.

  The thrusting of her marmite motorway was so vigorous he soon found his man marbles joining his stilton spear deep in her fudge factory.

  Filly Buster attacked Cherry Pops' ground zero grotto with his mottled beaver buster, the hardcore fucking made her quake like an epileptic at a pink floyd concert.

  Candy Cane pulled his bugger king out of Cheerilees rusty sheriffs badge. The seemingly never-ending streams of love piss emanating from his brie baton soon had her coated like a plasterer's radio.

  She was his dinky little JVC, my little Sony, his own personal Aiwa radio.

  "Aiiiiiwwaaaaaa," she vibrated as she came, "AAIIIIIIWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

  Her depravity cavity was dribbling like a broken coffee maker, she was in bliss as he stuffed his bald avenger inside her municipal cockwash yet again instead of leaving her to play the clitar by herself.

  Filly Buster swapped between Cherry Pops slime hole and Pinkie Pies frilling pink golf bag occassionally going underneath Filthy Rich so he could double penetrate her Balloon knot.

  Pinkie could feel the shitty magicians wax seeping out of her fart valve and all over her purple cabbage.

  Then the stallions placed the ponies in a pile with Toolaroola standing on her head with her legs spread out. The stallions made a four armed cross with their washington monuments rubbing against her legs and each other. Caramel added several layers of cock custard to her vaginal bacon buffet.

  Cherry Pop looked up from her position on the floor and observed that the roof was see through. In the room above was what looked like a gene splicing machine and lots and lots of buckets.

  The massive sex session left all the female ponies coated like a plasterers radio.

  The ponies awoke the next morning with their sperm sockets still foaming like a slug in a salt mine. Hours and hours of intense womb raiding had left Scootaloo and Toolaroolas furburgers resembling a sand blasted tomato.

  They were exhausted and thought it was over but Filly Busters devils bagpipe had other ideas. The stallions downed several protein shakes to get their slut slayers up and running.

  The loudspeaker sounded. "Thats enough of that, break time, let them go to the fridge."

  The stallions grumbled a lot but opened the door into the kitchen and all the fillies trotted into it. Pinkie Pie opened the refrigerator and let the others look at what was in there. They started pulling food out and eating it.

  Strange bi-colored Scootaloo chowed down on eggs cheese, fish, sprouts and broccoli and more eggs not bothering to crack the shells. She decided to wash all that down with a huge jug of milk, there were many placed in the fridge. She ripped off the clingfilm and started gargling the liquid.

  As she chugged her eyes widened. This had a familiar taste, it certainly wasn't milk.

They looked dumbfounded as they realised that Sweetie Belle was storing jugs and jugs of Stallion semen in the fridge.

  Then they shrugged, they had grown accustomed to the taste and they were pretty darn thirsty.

  All the ponies swigged the cold clotted cum, it spilled out of their mouths and onto their bodies. They looked like moulded jelly dips.

   Then the loudspeaker started playing a message. "The next stage of the game will not be the same. Now that we have managed to stretch your cunt, continue the game at the opposite of front."

  "Guess we're going out back then." said Cherry Pop.

  The back door was automatically unlocked and they went forth, thusly to a table which had grabbed their attention. It had a box of muffins on it with no lid. The ponies sighed a little bit, they were tired.

"Now the only game I wanna play is make the muffin disappear!" said Scootaloo taking hold of a muffin.

"MUUUUUUUUUFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!" A gray pegasus rocketed out of the sky so fast she was just a blur snatching the muffin from the fillys' grasp and snatching up the box of muffins. She cannoned into them so hard she bowled all of them over, killing them immediately and spreading cum, raspberry jelly and blood all over the grass while the gray blur disappeared into the sky.


End file.
